This Nerd is Very Nummy (Rosannaplier Fanfic)
by Wulfrica
Summary: Markiplier and Rosanna Pansino are doing a collab, baking a Five Night's at Freddy's giant cupcake! While baking, Mark and Rosanna get a lot of frosting on themselves, but they realize something about themselves, and each other, while cleaning up. Tags: Fluff, Romance, Markiplier, Rosanna Pansino, Cute


**Chapter 1: Pink Frosting**

Mark and Ro were on the set of a new Nerdy Nummies. This one was being themed around Five Nights at Freddy's, and all her fans wanted her to include Mark in the video. Currently, they were filming. they were putting their frosting on the giant cupcake. They already did the bottom section with their brown frosting, so now they were working on the top section with the pink frosting. While Mark was putting the frosting around the base at the bottom of the top half, Ro began to speak.

"And, you know what I was thinking, you can also use these to do face art." She said, with a smile on her face. Turning to Mark, she continued to speak, "Wait, can you give me a pink mustache? Please!"

Mark continued putting the frosting around the cupcake, before replying, "Oh, cause it's my thing I do, yeah." Mark wasn't actually looking at Ro, he was more focused on putting the frosting on his cake.

"Yes!" Ro said. Mark lifted his pastry bag and pointed it toward Ro. "Pretend I am a cake, and decorate-"

"You saw what I did with the last cake!" Mark said, cutting Ro off from her sentence. Ro turned to the camera and laughed, while Mark continued, "How am I gonna do it with your face?" He asked. Ro's face went immediately from smile to a fake 'I'm scared,' face.

"Okay! Don't pretend I'm a cake!" She said, waving her hands about. She turned back to Mark and he got ready to frost her face. Before he began she added, "Can you do a little curly at the end too?"

"I'll do my best," Mark said, sounding unsure of how well he was going to do this. He began frosting. He finished the left side and began working on the right, "It's coming out okay," he said, finished the right side with a swirl. "I did it!" He exclaimed happily.

"Is it good?" Ro said, happy. She looked around at the crew to get their opinions.

"Yeah!" Mark proudly called out, just to make sure everyone in the room heard. Ro was obviously very happy with it.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" She said, clapping with a huge smile on her face. She felt something special after getting the mustache. She felt something for Mark, but she didn't want to admit it. Her heart was beating fast. This was a feeling she had only experienced a few times, but for some reason, it felt… more magical, this time.

She looked to Mark and stared happily at him. He continued to look at the camera smiling. He wanted everyone to know that he was happy at his accomplishment. It excited him very much to be doing a video with Rosanna, he really liked her. He was enjoying himself a whole lot. "It's surprisingly acceptable." He looked to her, and they stared at each other a moment. They both looked back to the camera, and Ro began to speak.

"Can I give you one?" She asked, turning to Mark once again. Still, a huge smile on her face. She felt great, and it felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She wanted very much to give one to Mark. Mark continued to stare at the camera while he handed the pastry bag to Ro.

"You can try." He said. He looked over to her, and he saw how excited that made her. 'She's so adorable…' he thought to himself. She waved her hands around and looked to her pastry bag, and was about to grab it when she noticed Mark was handing her his.

"Oh my gosh!" She said, taking the pink frosting-filled pastry bag from Mark. She turned toward him again, ready to frost his face.

"You can… douse it in my actual mustache here." Mark said, bending over slightly so that Ro didn't have to reach up to his face. This made Mark feel, odd. Mark didn't know what this feeling was, but it was a warm, happy feeling. He enjoyed it. He avoided making eye contact with Ro as not to make it awkward.

"I'm so excited!" Ro said, preparing to paste the frosting onto Mark's face. Mark and Ro sat in silence while she continued to frost his face, one side done. "Oh my gosh, this looks amazing," Ro told him. Mark was kind of worried, but what was there to really worry about?

"Does it?" Mark asked in a strained voice. Mark didn't want to move, which is what was causing his strain, it could potentially ruin the mustache Ro was putting on him.

"Yes," Ro said, assuring him he didn't look like an idiot.

"I believe you," Mark said as Ro finished frosting his face. He stood up straight while Ro moved her hand away, looking to some of the crew to get their assurance that it wasn't bad. Not that he thought it was going to be bad, I mean it was Rosanna that did it. Mark was really happy he was here. He couldn't help thinking about Ro and how cute she was. He turned and looked back at the camera with a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Ro said, putting the pastry bag down in front of Mark. She smiled and put her hands on her hip, striking a pose for the camera. "Look at us!" She said, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"This is adorable," Mark said blatantly, nodding his head. They stood silent while continuing to pose for a moment, when Ro continued, breaking the silence.

"For a little bit of design detail, I'm going to be making a wave," Ro said, followed by some 'wooing' sounds, "all along the bottom so that it looks like the cupcake, from the game." Ro finished, as she made some waves around the middle of the cake. As she was moving her hands up and down while spinning and frosting it, Mark watched her hands. They gracefully frosted the cake. He couldn't help feeling mesmerized by her. "This part is totally optional, you don't need to do it, but I want it to look so cute!" She said, dragging the last word longer than it needed to be.

"Do it!" Mark said, looking sternly into the camera.

"Fill it in with frosting, and then use your spatulas to smooth it out," Ro said, as she filled all the empty space outlined by the pink frosting up. They both grabbed their spatulas and began smoothing the frosting.

"One of my biggest regrets in life, just because we are getting it all out here," Mark said, gesturing his hands out to get his point across.

"Yeah," Ro said, completely focused on her frosting, making sure it's smooth. Mark looked back at the cake for a moment before looking out to the crew.

"What are you guys laughing about back there?" He said, looking around at all of the crew with a blank expression.

"What's so funny?" Ro said, immediately stopping and looking to the crew.

"Is it me?" Mark called out, making sure everyone heard, looking at all of them. He gave them blank stares as they laughed. One of the crew members off-set tried talking, but Ro interrupted.

"What's so funny?" She reiterated, having no one answer the first time.

"Is it my mustache?" Mark called out again. Ro looked at him.

"Where, where?" Ro asked, looking at his face, him turning to her. "Oh, oh!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw. Mark got a big smile on his face and started laughing, the mustache had begun drooping. She got a surprised look on her face and looked at the camera, and back to Mark. They were both laughing now.

"Hey, don't make fun! I'm telling a very, personal story, and you're laughing at me! Not okay." Mark said loudly to everyone. He turned his face back to the cake while Ro continued laughing, and a piece of his mustache fell onto his arm. Ro watched it fall and laughed when it landed on his arm, turning around looking up. She was laughing so hard, she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Ro continued smoothing the cake out while Mark stared at the camera. She looked up at the camera and they both stared for a moment before she tried to eat some of the pink, frosted mustache on her top lip. Mark continued to stare, doing the same. Ro looked at him for a moment, and couldn't help but think about how cute he was. 'I wish I could have you over more often…' She thought to herself, looking back to the camera, eating more frosting from her lips. She gave a big smile while Mark tried really hard to get some more off of his.

They finished frosting the cake, the top perfectly smooth. "Now it's all frosted, now it's all smooth, now we just need the last step which is to put on the decorations. Which we got right here," Mark said, putting his finger quickly onto the plate holding the eyes and candle of the cupcake. Ro watched him, and nodded, giving an agreeing 'Uh-huh' sound.

"That's right," Ro said, leaning over and picking up the eyes from the plate. "We're going to stick on the two little eyeballs," She said, holding them up, "on the cake, wherever you'd like." She finished, putting the eyeballs on the cake and then spinning it around for the camera to see.

"Eyeballs, they look good," Mark said, holding the candle up. "As the last step, to finalize this incredible creation that we have created, here today, the candle on top." He said, dramatizing it. He held the candle above the cake, and he started to speak in a whispered voice, "This is the only thing they would trust me with because I screwed up everything else."

"Yup," Ro said, smiling.

Mark inserted the candle into the top, making a 'boink' sound as he did it. Mark stared at it as they both did a 'ta-da' while moving their hands away from it, to make it more dramatic.

"Here's the Five Night's at Freddy's giant cupcake that we made today. A big thank you to Mark for helping me bake today." Ro said, doing the same thing with her hands as with the cupcake when she mentioned Mark.

Mark stared at the camera with a smile, "You're welcome. I did an amazing job, as everyone can see. And everyone saw in the video I didn't make a single mistake and didn't rev-, uh, reveal a single flaw about my own personality." He said quickly, and upon finishing his sentence Ro began to laugh.

Pointing to the mess that was on his shirt, Ro began to speak. "Look at this, you guys." She said while laughing.

"Look at me!" Mark said, moving his hand from the top of his chest to the bottom to emphasize it.

"Baking bombshell! I love it. To see more of this handsome face, click down below. I got his links down there." Ro said with a big grin on her face. "And, I will be posting lots of pictures of this little cake on: Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. And if you guys make this cake, please take a picture and send it to me. I love seeing your baking creations. I get a big kick out of it, it makes my day. And! If you have any other ideas for some nerdy nummies, please let me know! Leave me a comment down below, and I will do my best to make it happen. Thanks again you guys, bye-bye!" Ro said, doing her usual outro to her videos.

Mark chimed in with a bye, and they stopped rolling the cameras. "I guess we should clean ourselves up now, huh?" He said, pointing to the droopy mustache on his face, and the flower stains on his shirt. Ro chuckled.

"Yeah, we should," Ro said, giving Mark a chuckle while she stared at the mustache on his face, still drooping. "You got some on your arm too, there." She mentioned, pointing to the piece of frosting that had fallen onto his forearm.

"Oh, yeah. I noticed that." Mark said, laughing. He licked it off of his arm and grabbed some paper towels. The crew took their leave for a lunch break, leaving Mark and Ro alone together. "So that was fun," Mark said, trying to break the silence in the room. He looked to Ro, who was currently wiping her face with a paper towel.

"Yes, yes it was Mark. Thank you, for joining me." Ro smiled, and Mark started laughing. She looked at him, and she put her arms on her hips and tilted her head, "And what's so funny, mister? You're the one with splattered mustache all over your face!" She exclaimed.

Mark continued to laugh, trying not to fall over in the process by leaning against the counter. "You hardly cleaned any of it up, you just smeared it all over!" He managed to say. "Need some help?"

"You should focus on yourself first. You've got it all over, probably more so than me!" Ro told him, beginning to laugh with him. "Here," She said, handing Mark some paper towels.

"I've already got some! See, right here!" Mark said, holding his paper towels up for her to see. "And I don't need any help, I'm a manly man!" Mark struck a superhero pose, and then wiped some of the frosting off of his face. "Did I get it?" He asked, turning toward Ro.

Ro just laughed some more, he did get some of it, but most of it just smeared. "Are you sure you don't need help?" She asked, giggling. She felt her heart start to beat faster, but she had no idea why. She didn't have any time to wonder, however. Her eyes were stuck to his, and his to hers. Silence entered the room, both of them just staring for some time. Mark slowly walked forward, and then put his arms around her. She stared up into his eyes, and he leaned into her face.

"I can help you clean that off…" Mark said, in a soft, low voice. His heart was racing, 'am I really about to do this?' he wondered to himself. 'I guess it would be pretty weird if I backed out now, and she doesn't seem opposed to the idea… unless she has no idea what I'm about to do…'

Rosanna sat there quietly, waiting for Mark to make his move. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer, "So what are you waiting for?" Ro said silently. Both Mark and Ro's hearts were racing, they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Mark couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't wait any longer.

Mark slowly pressed his lips against Ro's, and they closed their eyes. It was soft and pleasant. Ro continued pulling on Mark's shoulders, pushing them closer together. She locked her hands behind his neck. Mark pulled her waist and lifted her up. Mark started to lose balance, and they fell over, Mark landing on the ground with Ro on top of him. Pulling her face away, Ro began to speak, "You hardly got any of the frosting Mark…" She said softly, chuckling slightly. Their hearts continued to race.

Mark was satisfied, and he was happy he decided to do it. Ro was right, however. He didn't get any of the frosting off of her face. "Better fix that," Mark replied, still in a low tone. He started to lick the frosting from her face, making her laugh.

"Mark! That tickles," Ro laughed, trying to push herself off of him. Mark held tight to her, not letting her go.

"I didn't get all of it yet, I can't let you go now," Mark said, laughing. He stopped licking her face, and they stared into each other's eyes again. "I can't help but stare, you're so beautiful," Mark said, once again in a low and soft voice. Ro's face got redder than it had been before.

Before she could say anything, the both of them heard the door open and footsteps flood into the room. 'Shit. Shit. Shit.' Mark thought to himself, were they just going to stay there staring into each other's eyes? Mark let go of Ro, and she quickly stood up, followed by Mark trying and failing a couple of times.

 **A/N: Hey there! Well, that was hard to write. Took me a whole two and a half hours just writing out the events of the video, and then I had a hard time writing the kissing scene. Seriously, how do people do it? Man, I had to hop around and get the excitement out of me! Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed. There will most definitely be more to come, so be prepared! Stay classy, you hooligans.**


End file.
